


Not A Study Group

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: College AU, background charted, background paulkins, chatfic, groupchat, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Ted, Emma, and Paul are all friends in college. This is their (very short-lived) groupchat.





	Not A Study Group

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from Starkid Writes this week was "college" so naturally I had to put my three favourites in a college au. I'd been toying with the idea of a chatfic anyway, and this felt like story for it.

**Friday 4.57pm**  
[Ted created the group]  
[Ted added Paul]  
[Ted added Emma]

Ted: whos bringing booze???  
Emma: and when are we meeting?  
Paul: I don't even know where we're supposed to be  
Ted: at ericas, paul, jeez, keep up  
Emma: my name is emma

[Ted set Emma's nickname to erica]

erica: fuck you ted  
Ted: accept it  
erica: no

[Emma set Emma's nickname to Emma]  
[Emma set Ted's nickname to Creep]

Creep: I can live with that

[Emma named the group not a study group]

Paul: I still dont know where we're going  
Emma: my place, just call me so i can buzz you in  
Creep: whos bringing booze????  
Emma: you are  
Creep: i dont have money  
Emma: suck it up Creep  
Paul: I can bring some  
Paul: I think there's a bottle of vodka in my fridge  
Emma: nice, i have some juice i think  
Creep: ill bring some  
Creep: dont trust your mystery juice  
Emma: fucking fight me ted  
Creep: alright

**Friday 7.07pm**  
Creep: hey  
Paul: What's up?  
Creep: trying to get your girlfriends attention  
Creep: hey  
Creep: hey  
Creep: hey  
Creep: hey  
Emma: WHAT  
Creep: youre not picking up your phone  
Creep: buzz me in, its freezing  
Emma: fine  
Emma: paul, eta?  
Paul: Five minutes  
Paul: Make that seven

**Saturday 12.09pm**  
Emma: fuckfaces, you forgot your booze  
Paul: Yeah, I'll come by later  
Creep: keep it idc

**Sunday 6.32pm**  
Creep: anyone done the reading for worchesters class tmr??  
Emma: yes  
Paul: Yeah  
Creep: can i borrow ur notes???  
Emma: no  
Creep: pls  
Paul: I didn't take notes  
Creep: emma  
Creep: please  
Creep: ill love you forever  
Emma: screw you

**Sunday 8.55pm**  
Emma: hey creep, did you do the reading?  
Creep: no  
Emma: ill give you my notes for a favor  
Paul: Oh no  
Creep: what  
Emma: my aunts birthday is on saturday  
Emma: and paul cant come  
Emma: and i need a plus one  
Emma: because my aunt will actually murder me if i dont have a date  
Emma: and i know you own a suit  
Creep: cant  
Creep: i have a date  
Emma: guess youll disappoint worchester  
Creep: fine  
Creep: ill go  
Paul: Oh no  
Emma: thank you

[Emma sent a file]

Creep: thank you  
Creep: when and where saturday?  
Emma: ill pick you up at six  
Emma: white tie  
Creep: sure  
Paul: Oh no  
Emma: it's fine

**Tuesday 11.34am**  
Creep: wanna grab lunch?  
Paul: Can't, I have a TA meeting  
Emma: at lunch?  
Emma: also, im eating with nora  
Paul: Yeah, it was the only open slot  
Creep: damn  
Emma: ask charlotte  
Creep: no  
Creep: her boyfriend is here  
Emma: i thought that was you??  
Creep: nah  
Creep: some dude named sam  
Creep: hes with the police  
Emma: Creep really is a good nickname for you

[Ted changed Emma's nickname to Bitch]  
[Paul changed Emma's nickname to Emma]  
[Paul changed Ted's nickname to Ted]  
[Ted changed Ted's nickname to Creep]

Creep: im keeping this  
Emma: it is good!  
Creep: yes  
Creep: can i join u and nora?  
Emma: ill ask her  
Emma: she says no  
Creep: fuck  
Emma: sucks to suck

**Tuesday 12.04pm**  
Paul: Do either of you know if Davidson is usually late? He's not at his office, I'm supposed to have my TA meeting now  
Creep: are u sure its now?  
Paul: Yeah, it's at 12  
Paul: Shit, what date is today?  
Creep: 24  
Paul: It's tomorrow  
Paul: Where are you, Ted, I'm gonna have lunch with you  
Creep: in the A building coffee house  
Paul: On my way!

**Wednesday 1.40pm**  
Emma: guys, i fucked up  
Emma: i really fucked up  
Creep: hah!  
Creep: what happened??  
Paul: Are you okay?  
Emma: I'm fine  
Emma: so i was in class with that italian professor, i forgot his name  
Emma: and i had an italian roommate in freshman year  
Emma: so i know a lot of cuss words  
Emma: and he asked if anyone knew any italian  
Emma: so i put my hand up  
Emma: and then had to sit there and cuss our teacher out  
Emma: kill me  
Creep: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
Creep: amazing  
Paul: That is kinda funny  
Creep: it is not kinda funny, it is hilarious  
Emma: ugh  
Emma: you two are the WORST  
Paul: Sorry <3  
Creep: not sorry  
Emma: i hate u

**Wednesday 6.35pm**  
Creep: i need help  
Emma: no  
Creep: hear me out or ill cancel saturday  
Emma: proceed  
Creep: charlotte asked me to come over for dinner  
Creep: her boyfriend is still here  
Creep: should i go?  
Paul: Why not?  
Emma: no. NO! stay away  
Creep: well that sure helped  
Emma: you should never meet him  
Emma: at all  
Emma: he will kill you if he knows  
Creep: i dont think he knows  
Creep: hes like basically a cop  
Creep: he wont kill me  
Emma: you dont know that  
Emma: seriously, ted, dont  
Paul: Emma might be right  
Paul: Better not  
Emma: ask charlotte why  
Emma: you shouldn't meet him at all  
Creep: right  
Creep: thanks guys!

**Thursday 11.34am**  
Creep: so i went  
Creep: to charlottes  
Emma: what happened??  
Creep: met her boyfriend  
Creep: his name is sam  
Creep: hes very nice and i hate him  
Paul: Why?  
Creep: because hes charlottes boyfriend  
Paul: That's not a very good reason  
Emma: a perfect reason  
Creep: thank you emma  
Creep: it was fine  
Creep: longest conversation ive ever had with charlotte without fucking  
Emma: gross  
Paul: Yeah, Ted, too much  
Creep: whatever

**Friday 11.00pm**  
Paul: Do either of you have a tie I can borrow? I don't have one for tomorrow  
Creep: maybe  
Creep: hey what color is your dress emma??  
Emma: black  
Creep: ya i have a tie  
Paul: Thanks  
Creep: i guess black tie is appropriate for tmr?  
Emma: sure, it's white tie, don't think it matters  
Creep: great paul can use the red one  
Creep: just come get it im home  
Paul: Nice, thanks Ted  
Creep: np

**Saturday 4.32am**  
Creep: i have a problem  
Creep: im at charlottes  
Creep: her boyfriend is still here  
Creep: if i leave hell hear me  
Creep: help

**Saturday 9.56am**  
Emma: rip ted  
Emma: what happened?  
Creep: currently hiding in a closet while she says goodbye to him  
Emma: oh lol  
Emma: that's hilarious  
Creep: no  
Emma: yes  
Paul: Why were you there?  
Creep: sex? what else  
Paul: Her boyfriend was there  
Creep: he had to go on a patrol  
Creep: and since he was coming home late he slept on the couch  
Creep: so i kept her company  
Emma: wauw  
Emma: why?  
Creep: it's good sex  
Emma: fair enough  
Emma: still stupid  
Emma: but fair  
Creep: oh he left now  
Creep: gotta go  
Creep: see you later

**Saturday 7.43pm**  
Creep: paul  
Creep: save me  
Creep: please  
Emma: and me  
Emma: save me too  
Paul: Are you two seriously texting while at a party?  
Creep: oh no we went to smoke  
Creep: mostly for a break  
Emma: a much needed break  
Creep: emmas family is awful  
Emma: agreed  
Emma: save us Paul  
Paul: Sorry  
Paul: No can do  
Emma: fuck  
Creep: fuck

**Saturday 9.42pm**  
Creep: i lost emma  
Creep: i dont know where she is  
Creep: if you see this im smoking again  
Emma: fuck you!  
Emma: im hiding in the bathroom  
Emma: coming in a sec  
Paul: When can you leave?  
Emma: not before 11  
Emma: sadly  
Creep: fuck  
Emma: yeah

**Saturday 11.57pm**  
Creep: finally free!!!!  
Emma: thanks for coming Ted  
Creep: sure  
Creep: it was fun  
Paul: You guys are home now, then?  
Emma: yeah  
Creep: almost  
Creep: hey emma, what was your cousins name?  
Emma: i have seven  
Creep: the cute one with the blue dress  
Emma: thats joanne  
Creep: nice  
Creep: ill try to remember  
Emma: she's 30 and married  
Creep: thats never stopped me before  
Creep: and she gave me her number so  
Emma: oh no

[Emma removed Ted from the chat]

Paul: Why?  
Emma: he was gonna tell us about sleeping with my cousin  
Emma: this chat is officially dead  
Paul: Okay


End file.
